Electrically conductive glass is used in a broad range of applications such as in solar reflecting windshield, and self-cleaning windows, electrostatic charge-dissipating coatings, solar cells, and sensor devices. Typically, to render glass conductive, glass is coated with metal oxide films such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or aluminum-doped zinc oxide (AZO). However, the conventional fabrication processes for coating ITO (or AZO) on glass, such as magnetron sputtering deposition, chemical vapor deposition or spray pyrolysis are expensive and complex. In addition, these coatings are susceptible to ion diffusion from the metal oxide films into the substrates, which can be unfavorable for long-tern device performance. As such, much research has been devoted to find a simple solution-based route to fabricate highly stable electrically conductive thin films.